Precious to Me
by Serafi
Summary: Azusa has been stalking his secret crush for months now. He loves everything about Kanato: his manipulative tactics, his intellect, his cruelty, and his darling, effeminate form. When Kanato is threatened by a vampire hunter, Azusa reacts without a second thought and kills the man, wounded afterwards. To his surprise, Kanato nurses him back to health.
1. Azusa's Confession

**For MissBellFlower/Suzuka.**

* * *

><p>It started out innocent enough. Azusa heard rumors around the school about a sadistic boy who also happened to be a glurge addict, indulging in sweets, dolls, and other pretty things. No, what really piqued Azusa's interest was the fact that this boy was a member of a rival family. He started his investigation with simple observation at first; he'd follow Kanato around and keep close to the shadows whenever possible. Good at keeping a low profile, the other vampire never noticed his presence.<p>

Then it started getting crazy. Azusa marveled at Kanato's intellect and manipulative tactics. Behind that pale, pretty mask laid a demon in wait for its next meal. It excited Azusa to watch Kanato lure his prey to a secluded place and finish them off slowly, draining every ounce of blood from their bodies while they begged for more. Kanato derived so much pleasure from giving others pain that it resonated with Azusa. He soon stopped going home in favor of stalking Kanato after hours.

Today Kanato had a blonde girl named Komori Yui with him. Actually, this wasn't the first time Azusa saw him with her; they spent a lot of time together, and Azusa developed a serious inferiority complex because of it. He knew the girl had something to do with his father's grand scheme, the whole 'Adam and Eve' affair, but he could care less. All he wanted was Kanato.

"Ugh. You're such a slut," gagged Kanato as he dragged the girl along with him. "Stop fucking crying! It's your fault and you know it!"

Yui shook her head and protested, "I-I told him not to! Ayato-kun forced himself on me and – "

"SHUT UP!" roared the violette over her. He whirled around and slapped her hard in the face, sending her reeling to the floor. "You're a disgusting, ass-kissing whore! Just admit it!"

A loud smack echoed around the room, and Azusa felt that odd, familiar warmth creep into the pit of his stomach. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan when Kanato kicked the offending girl into the ground again.

The Sakamaki sneered down at her. "Once someone else plays with your favorite toy it becomes unwanted trash," he hissed and slammed the heel of his shoe against her head. Grinning again, he hefted the oversized bear in his arms up to his face. "Ne, Teddy? What do you do with trash?"

"Throw it away," breathed Azusa into his own hand. "Get rid of it."

"Your blood is tainted because of him, because of them," Kanato muttered and ground the sole of his shoe against her temple. He leaned down and whispered to her, "How many guys have taken you? Three? Four? Seven?"

"K-Kanato-kun, please…" sobbed Yui.

The violette lifted his foot from her head and clamped a hand around her neck instead, hoisting her off the ground. Yui kicked her legs to and fro, wriggled and gasped for air, and all Kanato did was stare a hole through her with an expression of pure disdain scrunching his cute face.

"You're worthless."

One squeeze was all it took and _crack! _Yui's body ceased its flailing and hung limp. Kanato huffed and let her clatter to the floor in a heap.

"Stop, vampire!" a loud, gruff voice called from the opposite end of the abandoned atrium. "Don't move an inch or I'll…"

Azusa tore his eyes away from his beloved for a moment to assess the intruder; an older man armed with what appeared to be a pistol stood near the doorway. He wore a long black garb and a silver cross about his neck. A priest, perhaps?

"Dear God," he gasped and stepped into the moonlight that filtered through the broken roof above. His weathered eyes were fixed on the body at Kanato's feet. "Yui? M-My daughter?"

Kanato attempted to make a dash for it, but a gunshot rang through the air and a scorch mark singed the ground near his foot. His eyes grew wider as the mortal man approached him.

"You demon! Beast! What have you done to my daughter?!" he shrieked and held the gun steady in his hand, pointed directly at Kanato. Tears fell from his eyes and he started shaking the weapon. "You'll pay for your sins against her with your pathetic life!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Azusa sprang into action and tackled the priest from behind. Something overtook his mind and he transformed into the very monster that Yui's father feared. The gun went off several times and a bullet grazed Azusa's arm, but the vampire didn't even flinch. His fangs shone pearly white in the moonlight as he opened his mouth wide and latched onto the man's throat below him. Sickening screams, gurgles, and squelches traveled around the atrium as Azusa tore most of his throat out. A knife found its way into his hand and he plunged it into the priest's chest over and over again. Blood spattered his face, clothes and hands.

Kanato remained still and silent in awe of the creature across the room. Azusa lurched to his feet, glistening red in the moon's lantern light and with a feral gleam in his eyes. His chest rose and fell while he tried to catch his breath. The pain in his arm was faint and dull, and quite unwelcome; the bullet that snagged him must've been silver.

"Mukami Azusa?" asked Kanato with some disbelief. "What are you…?"

The other vampire just smiled back at him and relief washed over his soft voice as he spoke, "I'm glad he didn't hurt you, Kanato-san. I…" He staggered and fell forward.

Confused didn't begin to describe how Kanato felt. He carefully walked up to the Mukami boy and knelt in front of him. How could such a pathetic, pitiful wimp like Azusa be capable of such ferocity? Why would he –

"You're right," panted Azusa, "Yui just got what she deserved, and she didn't deserve you." He struggled to remain on one knee, but faltered and fell down again. "N-No one deserves you."

Kanato was used to airy praise but this was of an entirely different nature; Azusa fucking _worshipped _him.

"Ugh. You're so _weak_," harrumphed the violette as he set his darling Teddy aside and sat beside Azusa. He fidgeted with his bowtie and removed it from around his neck. "You shouldn't fucking run into danger if you don't how to defend yourself. Stupid."

Azusa felt something wrap tightly around his arm to staunch the wound. He was then dragged across the room and settled against a wall. "K-Kanato-san, I…"

"Shut up," barked the other boy in a perturbed tone of voice. "You talk too much." He took the knife from Azusa's hand and drew a sharp line across his palm. A blush crept into his cheeks as he shoved his hand against Azusa's mouth and commanded him, "Drink."

The dark-haired vampire blinked a few times and murmured, "Huh?"

"You've lost a lot of blood, idiot! Now do as you're told and drink!" fumed the violette as he pushed his bloody hand against Azusa's mouth again. His blush spread into his ears and neck when Azusa obeyed and sucked at the knife wound. A low moan escaped the Mukami boy, and it drove Kanato to fever pitch. After a few minutes, he tore his hand away and muttered, "What are you trying to do? Suck me dry?"

Azusa beamed back at him with the most adorable, heartwarming smile he'd ever seen on another boy. "Your blood is super sweet, Kanato-san. Just like I dreamed it'd be…"

"W-Well, answer my question!" The smaller vampire stood and planted his fists on his hips, trying to sound angry. "Why were you here?!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I was kinda stalking you," Azusa replied in a drowsy voice. "A-And I didn't want that old man hurting you, so I…Yeah."

Kanato moved his arms across his chest and spat, "Why? Because you like me or something?"

"Eh? No, no," explained the other boy, "I didn't do that because I liked you."

A sigh of relief escaped Kanato.

"I did it because I _love you."_

Kanato choked on his next breath and whipped his little head around to gape at Azusa. "I-I don't understand…Why the hell would you even want to associate with me? Our families are even – "

The dark-haired vampire shook his head and interjected, "That never meant anything to me. I don't care about Eve or the throne. A-All I wanted was…um…" His voice trailed off when Kanato plopped down beside him with Teddy in his arms.

"Whoever likes me has to like Teddy too, and I'll bet that you hate him."

"I-I think Teddy is cute. I really like him," replied Azusa in a raspy voice. "Especially his eye patch. I-I've always wanted to wear one, but I don't think it would look right on me."

Kanato huffed, "No, it wouldn't." He finally gathered enough gumption to turn and look his rescuer in the eyes, those droopy, dark eyes full of adoration. Actually, now that Kanato was in close proximity with Azusa, he realized how cute he was. Gentle wisps of dark gray framed his round face and a few scars marked him. "Hmm…" He reached out and touched one of those cute curls, twisting it around his index finger. "Well, I suppose you _are _kind of cute…"

Azusa's face flushed at the compliment. "R-Really? You mean it?"

"I-I said it, didn't I?" spluttered the Sakamaki boy, puffing his cheeks out after. "Quit staring at me…"

"C-Could I…Um…" Azusa fumbled with his words and looked away for a moment. "May I k – "

Kanato silenced him by pressing his lips into Azusa's. His eyes were squeezed shut and his brows furrowed as he kissed the other boy fiercely and quickly. He scrambled to his feet after and grumbled, "Get up already. We can't stay here."

Azusa staggered to his feet and followed Kanato out of the atrium. He plodded far behind, though, and when the violette noticed he wasn't standing beside him, he stomped back to where he was.

"You're fucking helpless. Geez." He grabbed Azusa's hand and led him into the corridor. "You probably would've died from a simple wound like that if it hadn't been for me." A gasp fled him when he felt something wet press into his cheek.

The Mukami boy just smiled at him and nodded. "You're right, Kanato-san. Thank you."

"That's another thing. Don't call me 'Kanato-san.' I hate that," rambled the violette as he hauled Azusa back into the schoolyard. He glanced back at the boy and pursed his lips. "I prefer 'Kanato-sama.' You'll call me that instead."

"Okay," said Azusa with a little vibrancy in his voice, "I love you, Kanato-_sama."_

Kanato would have been lying if he said that didn't make his still heart thump for the first time in seventeen years. He squeezed Azusa's hand a little in response and smiled in the darkness.

It was nice to be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>This is how Kanato's route SHOULD have ended in More Blood. I can see our little Yandere turning Tsundere on a dime if someone loved him as earnestly as Azusa did. :3 The brat. <strong>


	2. Kanato's Surrender

**Made this a two-shot because I had inspiration hit me like a lead weight after writing this. Azusa confessed, so it's only fair to have Kanato admit to his feelings too~**

* * *

><p>It was weird seeing the Mukami brothers roaming freely about the house, thought Ayato as he watched the youngest, Azusa, saunter in through the front door. First it was the bigger one, Yuma, who started coming home with Shu after school and now this. What was worse, Azusa was <em>Kanato's <em>boyfriend. That, Ayato had a hard time believing.

"Hey, Azusa-kun~" cooed Ayato's obnoxious twin (and darling uke) behind him. Laito leaned on the railing of the stairs and smiled back at the apprehensive Mukami boy. "Gonna have at it again with Kanato? You two must have an awful lot of fun in there with all the noise you make."

Azusa blinked a few times at the accusation; he didn't make any noises during sex because he thought it'd make Kanato angry. He thought for a moment and his eyes brightened when he realized what Laito referred to.

"Oh, the bed," he said at length and smiled. "We almost broke the frame last time. I hope you weren't trying to sleep or anything, Laito-san."

"Yeah, well what about other – "

The brunette clapped a hand over his twin's mouth and shook his head. "Not at all! You two have all the fun you want!" He watched the boy bob his head and walk past, and then he released his hold over Ayato's big mouth. "Don't tell him to be quieter, dumbass! Unlike you, I enjoy all the noise~"

"Tch. Only because it makes you horny," scoffed the redhead.

Laito turned with an impish smirk and pushed his brother against the wall, placing his hands on his broad shoulders. "Yeah, which turns _you _on also," he whispered and leaned closer to kiss behind his ear. "And that guarantees _us_ some awesome sex. So, we both win, ne?"

Ayato's pants were uncomfortably tight and he cursed his brother, "Dammit, Laito!" He pushed off the wall and grabbed Laito's hand, marching up the stairs towards his bedroom. "I'm gonna fuck you stupid for that!"

"Works for me!" sang his twin as the door closed behind them.

Azusa ambled into Kanato's room and saw the violette sitting on his bed with Teddy in hand, browsing through a book of doll fashion and other sewing activities. He smiled and padded onto the mattress to plop beside his boyfriend.

"You're late," said Kanato without looking up from his book. "I hate it when people are – "

"Oh, yeah. I got you something on the way here," Azusa interrupted and pushed a small box into his lap. Kanato's face lit up and saliva dribbled down the corner of his mouth when he saw what lay inside. "I know how much you like them, and they're only around this time of year."

Kanato looked to his left at Azusa and felt warmth rise into his cheeks. "It does look good, but I'd rather eat something else right now."

The Mukami boy took his silent cue and gently backed Kanato into the headboard. Burying his nose in Kanato's hair and neck, he took a moment to appreciate that wonderful, familiar scent.

"Hold on," said Kanato suddenly, shifting beneath him. "I don't want Teddy getting dirty, and you know he likes to watch." He stood and strode across the room to a chair already pointed at the bed. "There you go, Teddy. Enjoy the show, ne?" He placed the bear down carefully and returned to Azusa.

"Hnnmm…" The dark-haired vampire licked at his neck and shoulder, tugging on the collar of his shirt with his teeth. "May I, Kanato-sama?"

There went his stupid heart again. Kanato always got a thrill when he was called by that name. He flipped his head to one side and nodded. "Go on."

Azusa worked fast, snapping the suspenders off Kanato's shoulders, pulling the shirt over his head, and unbuttoning his pants. An odd, excited squeak escaped him when he removed Kanato's pants and revealed that the other boy was already half-hard. The noise surprised Kanato, who never heard his boyfriend make a single sound during their trysts thus far. His blush intensified.

"T-Take your clothes off first!" he rasped when Azusa ran his thumb over the slit of his cock.

"Oh, right. Sorry." The Mukami boy slipped out of his jacket and shirt, and then shimmied out of his pants. He threw his underwear over his shoulder and crawled over top of Kanato, smiling down at him. "Now can I?"

Kanato bit his bottom lip and nodded. The very next second he felt something warm and wet close around his erection, and his back arched off the bed at the sudden contact. All of the training and teaching really paid off; Azusa was damn good at giving blowjobs now. His eyes were partly closed, and the way his cheeks hollowed and puffed out again drove Kanato insane. His wide, violet eyes trailed down Azusa's lithe form until he caught a glimpse of his aching arousal.

"Ugh. You should pay more attention to yourself, stupid." He suddenly sat up and forced Azusa onto his back, straddling him. Slicking his fingers with saliva and then running them along the edge of his own cock, he slipped them inside of Azusa. "See? You'd die if I didn't touch you like this."

Azusa just bobbed his head in reply and bit into his fist to stifle a low groan.

Kanato finished stretching and stroking his entrance, and lined himself up. Azusa gripped his thighs and spread his legs as wide as he could to accommodate the Sakamaki boy, smiling softy as he always did. A tiny grunt fled him when Kanato pushed through, and it only served to further the violette's enjoyment.

"Mmph. Y-You're getting looser every time," murmured Kanato as he pulled back and rammed the boy below him again. Azusa just nodded again in response. "I didn't expect…you to take it…this well."

Tears pricked the corners of Azusa's eyes, but still no sound escaped him. He just nodded again.

Kanato wanted to hear more of those odd little noises. Who knew how many Azusa held in? He wanted them, and he wanted them _now._

"Stop biting into your fist," he said between thrusts and tugged on Azusa's hand. "I mean it! Let go!"

Azusa tore away from his hand and stared up at Kanato wide-eyed. The thrusting suddenly ground to a halt and the two of them just sat there for a moment. "Why would you…? I…I thought making too much noise would anger you, Kanato-sama. I had no idea you wanted to, um…hear me."

"Hmph. Of course I would." Kanato hammered him into the mattress and earned a startled gasp as a reward. "Do it again," he rasped and thrust again, eliciting a higher, squeakier cry from the Mukami boy. "Hnmm. You have a pretty voice, Azusa~"

The pace picked up and Azusa started meeting him halfway, arching his hips so that he slammed into Kanato each time. Bruises marked his thighs and hips where Kanato always gripped him, and God, it felt good when Kanato purposely squeezed them.

"W-Why, though? Why do you like to hear me – Uwaa!" cried Azusa when his soft spot was finally struck. He wobbled and careened as he tried to keep up with the boy above him. "W-Why, Kanato-sama?" Another desperate gasp followed.

Kanato bent lower and kissed Azusa's chest, collarbone, cheeks, and then his lips, growling into his skin. He never stopped thrusting, and his boyfriend's stamina surprised him. He usually didn't last this long. Or maybe he was slipping away faster than he though because of the auditory stimulation?

"Why?! That's a dumb question," he grunted and rammed Azusa faster. His thrusts were becoming erratic now, and he felt the warmth burst between his legs like a firecracker. This orgasm was unlike anything he experienced with Azusa, and he practically collapsed on top of the dark-haired boy. "H-Haa!"

Azusa screamed this time, partly from surprise and partly from overstimulation. He released against Kanato's abdomen and quivered beneath him as an orgasm rocked his lower half. His arms wrapped around Kanato's neck and the other boy struggled to sit up some.

"Why?" he repeated breathlessly.

Kanato was shocked at himself; his technique wasn't normally this sloppy. Sighing again, he gazed into the droopy, dark eyes and felt himself slipping away. His fingers tangled into Azusa's hair and he leaned forward to press a clumsy kiss to his swollen lips.

"Idiot," he breathed against Azusa's cheek, "it's because I love you."

The arms that held him tightened a little, and Azusa wore that adorable smile on his face again. He snuggled against Kanato's neck and whispered to him, "That's a good reason."

Kanato nipped at his ear and huffed, "Hmph."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Now it feels complete. :3<strong>


End file.
